


Hearts Held Hostage

by whatacatchdummie (orphan_account)



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: AU, M/M, bank robbery au???, they're in the bank and it's robbed they aren't robbers or anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 05:26:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7671817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/whatacatchdummie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Mikey wanted to do was cash in the check he got from his brother for his birthday. Of course, his shitty amp that was older than the Earth just had to break today, and of course he just had to be a dollar short of getting a new one, and Frank just had to be more dickish than usual, and refuse to let it slide, even though Mikey brought up numerous times “you’re fucking my brother.”</p>
<p>So Mikey was at the bank, seventy bucks in his pocket and an organized line of never-ending people between him and his goal; the teller. Mikey was having a bad day, but he expected the worst of it to be over.</p>
<p>He definitely did not expect to be on the ground as the awkward man in front of the teller was screaming at everyone to get down, spit flying from his mouth and the gun in his hand shaking.</p>
<p>(written as a request from my blog, @actualtylerrjoseph)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hearts Held Hostage

All Mikey wanted to do was cash in the check he got from his brother for his birthday. Of course, his shitty amp that was older than the Earth just _had_ to break today, and of course he just _had_ to be a dollar short of getting a new one, and Frank just _had_ to be more dickish than usual, and refuse to let it slide, even though Mikey brought up numerous times “you’re fucking my brother.”

So Mikey was at the bank, seventy bucks in his pocket and an organized line of never-ending people between him and his goal; the teller. Mikey was having a bad day, but he expected the worst of it to be over.

He definitely did not expect to be on the ground as the awkward man in front of the teller was screaming at everyone to get down, spit flying from his mouth and the gun in his hand shaking.

“You know, I sorta blame you for this.” Mikey heard the man next to him mumble. He dismissed the comment, assuming it was meant for someone else.

“Hey, cutie with the light brown eyes.” He looked up and his eyes met the man sitting next to him. “I don’t know if you heard me, but I blame you for -”

“I heard you.” Mikey frowned, “I don’t see how any of this is my fault. If anything, it’s yours,” he glanced down at the man’s outfit; black hoodie, ripped jeans, worn sneakers. “For all I know, you could be his accomplice.”

“My names Pete Wentz.” The man replied quickly, and Mikey glanced but at him curiously. “Would an accomplice tell you his name?” Mikey didn’t respond, and the man- Pete- continued. “Besides, look at this guy. He could murder me with his pinky. Do you see his bulging muscles?” Mikey’s eyes flicked up to the man. He was pale and scrawny, and Mikey wondered if his hands were shaking because of the weight of the gun. He snorted when Pete added. “With the bulk of this guy, I don’t see what he’d want to do with a pipsqueak like me.”

“I’m Mikey Way.”

“Mikeyway.” Pete tested the name out and grinned, his eyes crinkling slightly.

“So, how exactly is this my fault?”

With serious eyes and raised brows, Pete replied honestly, “Well, I saw you walk in, right? And I was thinking ’ _God, what a babe. I kind of want to take him out to lunch._ ’ but there was this guy, Mr-Muscley-Robber-Guy behind me, so I let him go ahead of me.”

Mikey frowned. “Wait, so you let this guy skip you, because you wanted to talk to me?”

Pete nodded, “Stop frowning, it doesn’t suit you. And yeah, I did. Looks like it worked too.”

Mikey bit back a laugh, Pete grinned wider.

The man robbing the bank yelled out again, causing Mikey to jump and and look at him. Now it was Pete’s turn to frown, and he leaned, his hand just barely brushing over Mikey’s as he murmurs, “Hey, don’t worry, he doesn’t care about us, he only wants the money.”

Mikey nodded weakly and shifted from his spot on the floor, his hand staring close to Pete’s. “I never thought I’d be comforted by hearing that someone doesn’t care about me.”

Pete laughed quietly, “Yeah, me neither. But, if it makes you feel better, I care about you.”

Mikey looked at him skeptically. “You just met me,”

“So? I told you, one look and I thought I wanted to take you out to lunch.”

“I thought you said you ‘kind of want to take me out to lunch’.”

Pete shrugged. “I did, but after talking with you, I know I want to. Are you free after this?”

Mikey laughed, causing the armed man to jerk his head back. Mikey covered his laughter with a cough and avoided the gaze of the assailant.

“You have a nice laugh, Mikeyway.” Pete hummed. “Let’s see if I can make you laugh again. Stop me if you’ve heard this one, alright?” Mikey nodded, and Pete continued, “So, a high school teacher robs a bank and says to the teller, _Give me all your money, or you’ll be Geography_.”

“Don’t you mean History?” Mikey corrected.

“Don’t change the subject.” Pete replied with a straight face, before it cracked into a shit-eating grin. Mikey’s face, however, remained emotionless as he sighed.

“That was the dumbest joke I ever heard, Pete.”

“Oh c'mon, I don’t even get a pity laugh?”

“Hah. Hah.”

“Asshole. At least it wasn’t a robbing-the-cradle joke. How old are you, anyway?”

“25?” Mikey asked.

“Oh shit, I thought you were younger.”

“Do you want me to be younger?” Mikey replied, raising a brow.

“No, no. It’s perfect. You’re perfect.” Pete said.

Mikey felt his cheeks turn red. “You’re an idiot.”

“Yeah, I’ve heard that one before.” Pete glanced behind Mikey and nodded. “Looks like help has arrived.”

Immediately after he said that, the doors opened and police swarmed into the bank. How long had they been talking, Mikey asked himself as they apprehended the man and lead him to a police car. The other people in the bank fled quickly, leaving just Pete and Mikey, who slowly got up. (Pete offered Mikey his hand as he sat up. “Fuck off,” Mikey said, but took Pete’s hand anyway. Neither of them let go until a few moments after they were both standing.)

Pete held the door open for Mikey as they left the bank. “What a gentleman,” Mikey commented.

“Only for cute guys.” Pete added smoothly. “Speaking of, you never answered my question. Are you doing anything right now? Because, I don’t know about you, but my life flashed before my eyes when I saw how massive that guy’s biceps were. I think this calls for a celebratory, ’ _i-shouldn’t-be-alive_ ’ lunch.”

Mikey laughed, and nodded; buy a new amp could wait. “Yeah, I’ll pay.”

**Author's Note:**

> comments and criticism appreciated! Find me on tumblr @actualtylerrjoseph (where you can request a fic)


End file.
